


A to Smutty Z

by weakzen



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Ejaculate, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakzen/pseuds/weakzen
Summary: Mason and the Detective do the alphabet.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A to Smutty Z

**Author's Note:**

> smutty alphabet meme found [here](https://fairy-tail-babes.tumblr.com/post/127326718826/headcanon-game-a-to-z-nsfw) ♥

Mason breathes heavily into the crook of my neck, his heart thundering above my own, our bodies sinking together with sweat and the weighty  relaxation that always follows climax. I stroke his back, eyes closed, rubbing circles across his skin while the last ripples of my pleasure ebb away.

Then a drip rolls down my ass, and I finally notice the wet smear between my thighs. My eyes flutter open and I suppress a groan.

Of course we didn't grab a washcloth first either.

I really need to stuff a bunch of them in the nightstand. I don't know why I haven't yet. Not like this is our first encounter with… overflow.

A whole lot of overflow.

Shit.

Mason plants a breathy kiss to my neck and pushes up on his elbows, but I clench my legs around him so he can't move further. He raises a brow, lazy smile on his face, and despite the impending disaster, I can't help but grin back when our eyes meet.

“We've got a real leaky situation here, sunshine,” I inform him.

He smirks. “That so?”

“It's like a dam ready to burst down there. Or a geyser. Maybe one of those fancy fountains with the light show and the music.” I bite my lip and try not to laugh. Laughing will only make it worse. “Either way, you gotta get me to the bathroom quick because it's about to go _off_.”

He chuckles deeply and, of course, that just makes it squeeze out even more. Well, _ooze_ out, really. Slick. Hot. Trailing a messy tickle down my ass cheek. I lock my ankles around him even tighter.

“That is _not_ helping,” I protest, even as my laugh starts breaking free.

Mason scoops me up as I shake against him, hands cradling my ass, chin resting on my shoulder, cock still buried hot and solidly within me. He lingers at the edge of the bed for a moment, then says, “Don't think anything's gonna help much at this point.”

When he moves away, I catch a glimpse of what he means. Specifically, the surprisingly _large_ wet spot spread dark across the light grey sheets.

Normally, the sheer volume required for something like that might impress me. And I'd probably voice that amazement too. Maybe even give him a good job and a slow clap.

Instead, I only blow out a grumbling breath because I _just_ changed those fucking sheets.

“You're sleeping in that tonight,” I announce, matter-of-fact.

His scoff ruffles my hair. “The hell I am, sweetheart. It's on your side.”

“It's _your_ wet spot.”

Mason scoffs again, louder this time. It echoes against the tile as he steps into the tub, followed quickly by our soft grunts and a final roll of pleasure when he pulls out. A rush of wetness comes too, pun intended, streaking down my thighs to splatter in thumping drips between my feet.

We both glance down at it, the sharp tang of semen rising up to meet us. I purse my lips and he makes a noise. Acknowledgment or admiration for himself, I can't quite tell.

“Shit, you weren't wrong,” he finally mutters, swiping a hand through his hair.

Another laugh sputters out of me. Although, thankfully, not much else sputters out with it.

Mason watches me for a moment, the smirk curling at his lips the only warning I get before he suddenly draws his finger up the slick crease of my cunt, pressing into me slightly as he does. His touch catches on my clit for a brief, pleasurable moment at the top, then his fingertip flicks free and a hot arc of overstimulation jolts through my core.

“Fuck!” I hiss and instinctively curl away, shooting him a look.

Which only gets me the full smirk in response.

“You were pretty fucking soaked too, hot honey,” he adds, voice dipping low as he bends just enough to brush his lips against my ear. “So it's _our_ wet spot, not just mine.”

Then he pulls away and smears some of  _ our _ wetness across the tip of my nose for emphasis.

I tilt my head, eyes narrowed, and stare up at him. Watch his smirk widen as he gazes back and sucks that same finger deep into his mouth. And when he pulls it out with a lewd pop, I lunge, swiping out to grab his cock in revenge, but he's already swerving away too fast and gone from the bathroom, a smug fucking chuckle echoing in his wake.

The bastard.

Huffing, I wipe at my nose and squat in front of the faucet. Turn it on. Cold water rumbles out loudly at first, but eventually warms enough for me to soap up and clean the slick mess from myself. By the time I finish, towel off, and return to the bedroom, the duvet and pillows sit in a pile on the floor—and a new fitted sheet covers the mattress. A top sheet flutters toward it too, as Mason fluffs it out and lets it fall to the bed.

Down the hallway, the washing machine chugs away happily.

A smile pulls at my lips, paired with a swell of fondness in my chest as I watch him start to tuck the corners. I savor it for a brief moment.

Then I smack his ass before I leap onto the bed and sprawl out.

Mason glares at me as the sheet pulls untucked, but I ignore it and grin up at him, folding my arms behind my head.

“You need some help getting cleaned up too?” I ask, winking.

He tosses the sheet away and moves to the foot of the bed, staring down at me. Dark amusement and desire play across his features.

And the smirk emerges too—right before he grabs me by the ankles and pulls me toward him.

“I will,” he says, pushing between my legs, pressing kisses as he settles his weight against me. “After we get another set of sheets dirty.”


End file.
